


Say it even if you can't hear it

by LaurineLeDinosaure



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU non idols, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, inspired by random prompts, masa is deaf im so sorry, otoya and natsuki are working in a café, so many tags for such a short work xD, sort of first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurineLeDinosaure/pseuds/LaurineLeDinosaure
Summary: Masato is in a long distance relationship with Ren and finally meets him on his birthday.Just some little RenMasa fluff written for Masa's birthday.(and fuck i didn't know i sucked at title and summary until now xD)
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 23





	Say it even if you can't hear it

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Masa !! I love you !!!
> 
> So I was looking at some random prompts to write this fic and one was about one of the characters being deaf and also i watched Koe no Katachi not long ago so i was like ''let's do this!'' So sorry Masa for making you deaf in this but you have a wonderful and loving boyfriend to balance.

Masato was waiting in front of the train station, his head tipped towards the grey sky, watching snow falling on the already white-covered street. His breath came out as little clouds due to the cold weather and he rubbed his hands together, attempting to keep them warm. Around him the crowd was buzzing, moving in all directions, people relentlessly passing by before him. Masato had no doubt they would be so noisy if he could hear them. He checked the hour on the big clock above the station's entrance. 15:51 and Ren should be here at 16, Masato just hoped he wouldn’t be late, the cold was becoming more uncomfortable the more time he waited.

Ren was Masato's six months boyfriend but he had yet to meet him in person. They had met each other on the Internet; Masato was drawing and posted some of his works on twitter, and even if he had been reluctant at first when Ren had started to text him, he had quickly given in before Ren's insistance. The more they texted each other, the more Masato could see that Ren was different from other people he had met before. He may be a big flirt but he was understanding, kind, loving, he hadn't ran away because of Masato's difference. When Masato had told him that he was deaf, all he had replied had been _And? That doesn’t change anything for me, you're still the Masa I know_. That had been a huge relief for him then and he would always be grateful to Ren for staying with him. 

His phone vibrated in his coat pocket. A text from Ren, speaking of the devil.

"Im here where are you, i can’t see u’’ It read. 

‘‘Main entrance, near the wall clock.’’ Masato replied. 

He just had the time to put his phone back in his pocket when he spotted someone walking his way and he smiled when he recognised that this someone was none other than his boyfriend. Masato awkwardly waved at Ren and Ren had a big smile on his face and waved back at the other boy. 

Within the next minute, Ren was standing in front of Masato, smiling and his arms extended towards him, inviting him for a hug. Masato didn't hesitated twice before plunging into Ren's embrace, sighing softly when he felt the taller boy's arms tightening around him. 

This was real, Ren was really with him. Masato hadn't realised how impatient and scared he had been until now but Ren seemed to be the exact same person in real life and when he was texting him. He suddenly felt like crying and he tightened his hold on Ren, burying his face into the other's chest. Ren kissed his forehead before they separated. 

_‘Hi Masa.’_ he signed, _‘Happy Birthday.’_

_‘You learned sign language?’_ Masato signed his reply. He was surprised, Ren had never mentioned it. 

_‘Of course I did. It's easier this way than if we had to write everything we wanna say.’_

Masato nodded, _‘You have a point.’_

_‘And you know I would do everything for you, Masa.’_ He added with a wink. Masato blushed lightly, yup Ren definitely was the same person in real life. 

_‘I know.’_ He answered. _‘I'm glad I can finally meet you.’_

‘‘Me too Masa, me too.’’ Masato could read on Ren's lips as his boyfriend gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. _‘Shall we go?’_ He then signed. 

_‘Where to?’_

_‘We could go to the café where Ikki and Nacchan work to drink something and for them to finally meet you and leave me the fuck alone.’_ He replied and Masato let out a little laugh at that. A beautiful sound if you asked Ren, what a shame Masato himself couldn't hear it. _‘And then we could walk around the town, there are plenty of things to see.’_

_‘Yeah I'd like that.’_

Ren then took Masato's hand in his, it was warm and comforting, and they made their way to the café. 

When they arrived, Ren pushed the front door open and entered first, Masato following closely behind him. Ren led him to the counter, and the two barista smiled at them, they must be Ren's friends Otoya and Natsuki. 

‘‘Ren, hello!’’ Greeted the red haired boy. 

‘‘Oh, and you must be Masato-kun! Nice to meet you!’’ Masato read on the blonde's lips. He shyly smiled at him and bowed his head to greet him. 

Otoya and Natsuki then started to talk again but they were so fast Masato couldn’t know what they were saying. He knew the redhead was takling to him only when his lips stopped moving and he looked at him expectantly. Masato stared at him confused and then grabbed Ren's arm, asking for his help. 

_‘They're speaking way too fast, I can't understand anything.’_ He signed to his boyfriend when he turned to look at him. 

_‘I know, I told them but they're both helpless dorks.’_ Ren turned towards his friends again and told them something Masato couldn’t decipher from where he was standing beside him. Otoya and Natsuki then apologized sheepishly and the redhead started talking to Masato more slowly this time. 

‘‘Sorry about that,’’ he said, ‘‘I’m Ittoki Otoya, nice to meet you Masa !’’

‘‘And I'm Shinomiya Natsuki, I hope we can be good friends.’’ The blonde then told him. 

After that, Ren order two hot chocolates and they went to sit at an unoccupied table. 

_‘Ittoki and Shinomiya are-’_ Masato began but Ren interrupted him. 

_‘Idiots? I know, but that's generally why you like them, they're just so innocent.’_

_‘I was gonna say energetic, but they do seem on the naive side. And I have not doubt I’ll like them, they are your friends after all so I know they're good people.’_ Masato signed and took a sip of his drink. Ren gave him a soft look and did the same. 

Later after they left the café, Ren and Masato were wandering through the streets, looking at the different light decorations adorning the buildings, the trees. As the sky was getting darker and darker, they arrived on a square with a huge Christmas tree on the center of it. The Christmas tree lights were shining so brightly it was beautiful. 

_‘It’s amazing.’_ He signed to Ren, his eyes sparkling with all the lights. Ren's eyes were too and Masato couldn’t help but look at his boyfriend like he was the most precious thing in the universe. 

_‘It sure is. But it's even more amazing that you can be here with me.’_

Ren then put his hands on Masato’s cheeks, gently cradling his face. He leaned in and Masato tilted his head up, their lips meeting in a kiss. It was so soft and so gentle and it was Ren who was kissing him so it could only be perfect. 

‘‘I love you.’’ Ren said when they broke the kiss, but he kept their faces close, never letting go of the other. 

‘‘I-’’ Masato tried. He hadn't heard since he was still a child and hadn't spoken since that long ago, but he could distantly remember how to articulate sounds and words. He wanted to try, he wanted to really _say_ it. ‘‘I… love you… too, Ren.’’ He didn’t know if that sounded right, he didn’t even know if he produced the right sounds to say it, but the words vibrating in his throat made this feeling even more real. 

He felt Ren's thumbs caress his cheekbones and the lovestruck look in his eyes and his warm smile told Masato that yes, he had said it right or at least, that Ren had heard him right, and that was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English is not my first language (though i believe i'm still pretty good in english xD) so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter (@LaurineLeDino) if you wanna scream about utapri with me!


End file.
